Batu Gunting Kertas
by Kusa Ki Hana
Summary: "Kalau aniki kalah?". "Kau boleh memukulku sekencang-kencangnya". "Kalau Inuyasha yang kalah?". Sesshomaru menyeringai. "Pinginnya diapain?" [DLDR, BL, YAOI, INCEST, SESSHOINU, YOUNG INUYASHA]


**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
Batu Gunting Kertas ©**** Kusa Ki Hana**

* * *

**Summary :**  
"Kalau _aniki_ kalah?". "Kau boleh memukulku sekencang-kencangnya". "Kalau Inuyasha yang kalah?". Sesshomaru menyeringai. "Pinginnya diapain?"

* * *

**BL, YAOI, INCEST, OOC**

* * *

**Note :  
**Sesshomaru (200, Remaja) dan Inuyasha (100, Anak-Anak)  
Setelah tanda omake, Sesshomaru (300, Dewasa) dan Inuyasha (200, Remaja)

* * *

**Oneshoot**  
Batu Gunting Kertas

* * *

Batu Gunting Kertas. Permainan itu sederhana, namun memberi kenangan pada Sesshomaru maupun Inuyasha. Ditengah Inukimi dan Izayoi bertengkar karena masalah siapa yang berhak bersama Inu Taisho, dua _inuyokai_ itu malah dengan cerianya bermain.

Pagi yang cerah di kastil barat. Terlihat Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha sedang bersantai di padang rumput yang berada tak jauh dari kastil barat. Demi menjauhkan dedek kesayangan Sesshomaru itu dari orang tua mereka, Sesshomaru sering membawa Inuyasha keluar kastil untuk jalan jalan atau berlatih.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain. "_Otouto_, bagaimana kalau kita bermain batu gunting kertas?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Ayo, _aniki_," seru Inuyasha kecil dengan riangnya, sampai bertepuk tangan. Sesshomaru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, walau isi hatinya, 'Adekku lucu banget. Pingin kulahap rasanya.'

"_Aniki_, bikin syarat aja. Kalau _aniki_ kalah, aku harus apa?" tanya Inuyasha dengan polos. Sesshomaru mengelus elus kepala Inuyasha. "Terserah _otouto_. Kau boleh memukulku sekencang-kencangnya. Atau apapun yang membuatmu senang," kata Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau Inuyasha yang kalah, _aniki_ bakal ngapain?" tanya Inuyasha sembari menunjuk wajahnya.

Melihat wajah polos adiknya itu rasanya… ah, sudahlah. Sesshomaru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun kemudian, senyum menyeringai muncul. "Pinginnya diapain?" tanya Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menelengkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Terserah _aniki_."

"Bener nih, terserah _aniki_?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Aku hanya mengulang kata-kata _aniki_. Kalau _aniki_ bilang terserah, aku juga terserah," kata Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

"Aku menang," seru Inuyasha. Inuyasha batu, sedangkan Sesshomaru gunting. "Baiklah," kata Inuyasha, lalu menarik telinga kiri Sesshomaru. "_Ittai_, _ittai_," Sesshomaru berusaha agar terlihat kuat di depan adiknya itu. "Lagi, lagi," seru Inuyasha setelah melepaskan telinga kiri Sesshomaru.

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

"Aku menang lagi!" seru Inuyasha dengan riangnya. Sesshomaru menerima cubitan di kedua pipinya oleh kedua tangan mungil Inuyasha. "Hihi, _aniki_ lucu," kata Inuyasha. Entah mengapa, pujian itu tulus.

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

"Yeee, aku menang lagi!" seru Inuyasha. Inuyasha menarik rambut depan Sesshomaru. Secara otomatis, wajah Sesshomaru mendekat ke arah wajah Inuyasha. Dan…

CUP!

Mulut keduanya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan. Sesshomaru terkejut, dengan segera, ia menarik kedua tangan Inuyasha yang masih menggenggam rambutnya. Inuyasha meneleng. "Kenapa, _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha. "K-kau… kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sesshomaru.

"Oh, _chichi-ue_ dan _haha-ue_ selalu ciuman. Kata mereka, kalau itu tanda sayang," kata Inuyasha. 'BUSET, POLOS SEKALI!' batin Sesshomaru menjerit. Sesshomaru menepuk jidatnya. "Salah ya, _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Tidak kok, _otouto_. Hanya saja, itu dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan kita kakak adik," kata Sesshomaru. "Kekasih itu apa?" tanya Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi apalah daya. "Agak susah menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas, mereka berjanji untuk sehidup semati," jelas Sesshomaru.

Sebenarnya, Sesshomaru sendiri tidak mengerti definisi kekasih. Ia sering memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya berinteraksi dengan ayahnya, begitu pula dengan ibu tirinya. Ah, yang terpenting, Inuyasha sedikit mengerti. Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, mungkin ia akan tahu definisi dari kata 'kekasih'.

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

Sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bermain batu gunting kertas. Sesshomaru terus membiarkan Inuyasha menang. Ia menyiapkan sesuatu di akhir.

Ronde terakhir.

"BATU. GUNTING. KERTAS."

Sesshomaru gunting, dan Inuyasha kertas. Sesshomaru tersenyum. "Yahh, aku kalah," keluh Inuyasha. "_Aniki_ akan melakukan apa?" tanya Inuyasha kemudian. Wajah riangnya masih terpampang jelas. Sesshomaru mengangkat tubuh mungil Inuyasha, lalu mencium keningnya.

"_Daisuki, otouto_."

Inuyasha kecil yang mendengarnya tersenyum riang. Dengan polosnya, ia mengulangi kata yang sama.

"_Daisuki, aniki._"

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Inuyasha yang mendengar cerita kakaknya itu meletakkan gelas teh nya dengan kencang. Ia sepenuhnya tidak percaya apa yang diceritakan kakaknya. Syukurlah, di ruang makan hanya ada mereka berdua. "_Aniki_, itu benar benar aku yang mengatakannya?" tanya Inuyasha penuh tanda tanya. Sesshomaru terkekeh, lalu meneguk teh nya. "Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, _otouto_. Kau yang dengan polosnya mengucapkan '_daisuki'_," kata Sesshomaru, lalu tertawa.

Inuyasha merasa malu. "Jangan-jangan, kau juga tidak percaya bahwa ciuman pertamamu adalah _aniki_ mu ini?" tanya Sesshomaru lagi. "Hah? Masa?" tanya Inuyasha. "Hm. Saat permainan batu gunting kertas waktu itu, kita membuat kesepakatan kalau salah satu kalah akan diberi balasan oleh yang menang. Kau menang untuk ketiga kalinya, dan malah menarikku mendekat dan menciumku. Bibir lho, bukan pipi," kata Sesshomaru dengan entengnya.

Inuyasha menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ya, saat itu, dia memang mencium Sesshomaru. "Berarti, bukan Kikyo ciuman pertamaku?" tanya Inuyasha. Sesshomaru menggeleng. "Bukan juga Kagome, ataupun Kouga. Tapi kakakmu sendiri," jawab Sesshomaru. PEDE BANGET.

"Dan kau tahu, _otouto_," kata Sesshomaru, yang kini berada di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Inuyasha melonjak ke samping. "Apa-apaan, _aniki_. Jangan membuatku kaget," kata Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mendorong tubuh Inuyasha. Inuyasha tidak sempat menahan dirinya. Ia terdorong dan jatuh begitu keras. Inuyasha mengerang merasakan kepala dan punggungnya kesakitan. Inuyasha mendogak, melihat kakaknya yang berada di atasnya.

"Dalam dunia _yokai_, ciuman pertama adalah penentu jodoh. Sepertinya, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama," kata Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menelan ludah. '_Aniki_ jijik banget,' batin Inuyasha. "Haa? Aku tidak percaya. Buktikan kalau itu benar," kata Inuyasha.

"Dasar _inuhanyo_," kata Sesshomaru. Dengan segera, mulut Sesshomaru melumatkan mulut Inuyasha yang sejak tadi terbuka.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note :**

Makasih yang udah baca. Makasih banyak… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Disini maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, karena saya greget untuk segera ending, dan juga entah kenapa saya seneng banget, hehehe. Dan, jujur, endingnya menurut saya menggantung. Mau dilanjutin, tapi yah, saya nggak punya ide lagi untuk lanjut. Untuk adegan waktu Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha yang masih kecil itu (walau Sessho bukan anak-anak sih), saya gatau mau gimana adegan yang rada fluff gitu (mengingat kalau Inuyasha masih bocah x_x)

Untuk umur mereka berdua, saya ambil referensi dari note yang ada di fanfic 'Hate Me Not, Forget Me Not' karya RA De Regis Filia. Waaaaa, silahkan amukin saya karena belum bilang sama Filia-_senpai_ (boleh manggil begitu kan?) untuk ngambil referensi dari sana. Yang penting, saya sudah ngasih info nya, hehe. Gomennasai, gomennasai *bungkuk-bungkuk lagi*

Baiklah, yang berminat review silahkan review. _Arigatou gozaimasu…_


End file.
